Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is used to increase the lumen diameter of a coronary artery partially or totally obstructed by a build-up of cholesterol fats or atherosclerotic plaque. Typically a first guidewire of about 0.038 inches in diameter is steered through the vascular system to the site of therapy. A guiding catheter, for example, can then be advanced over the first guidewire to a point just proximal of the stenosis. The first guidewire is then removed. A balloon catheter on a smaller 0.014 inch diameter second guidewire is advanced within the guiding catheter to a point just proximal of the stenosis. The second guidewire is advanced into the stenosis, followed by the balloon on the distal end of the catheter. The balloon is inflated causing the site of the stenosis to widen.
Dilatation of the occlusion, however, can form flaps, fissures and dissections which threaten reclosure of the dilated vessel or even perforations in the vessel wall. Implantation of a metal stent can provide support for such flaps and dissections and thereby prevent reclosure of the vessel or provide a patch repair for a perforated vessel wall until corrective surgery can be performed. It has also been shown that the use of intravascular stents can measurably decrease the incidence of restenosis after angioplasty thereby reducing the likelihood that a secondary angioplasty procedure or a surgical bypass operation will be necessary.
An implanted prosthesis such as a stent can preclude additional procedures and maintain vascular patency by mechanically supporting dilated vessels to prevent vessel reclosure. Stents can also be used to repair aneurysms, to support artificial vessels as liners of vessels or to repair dissections. Stents are suited to the treatment of any body lumen, including the vas deferens, ducts of the gallbladder, prostate gland, trachea, bronchus and liver. The body lumens range in diameter from small coronary vessels of 3 mm or less to 28 mm in the aortic vessel. The invention applies to acute and chronic closure or reclosure of body lumens.
A typical stent is a cylindrically shaped wire formed device intended to act as a permanent prosthesis. A typical stent ranges from 5 mm to 50 mm in length. A stent is deployed in a body lumen from a radially compressed configuration into a radially expanded configuration which allows it to contact and support a body lumen. The stent can be made to be radially self-expanding or expandable by the use of an expansion device. The self expanding stent is made from a resilient springy material while the device expandable stent is made from a material which is plastically deformable. A plastically deformable stent can be implanted during a single angioplasty procedure by using a balloon catheter bearing a stent which has been crimped onto the balloon. Stents radially expand as the balloon is inflated, forcing the stent into contact with the interior of the body lumen thereby forming a supporting relationship with the vessel walls.
Conventional angioplasty balloons fall into high, medium and low pressure ranges. Low pressure balloons are those which fall into rated burst pressures below 6 atm. Medium pressure balloons are those which fall into rated burst pressures between 6 and 12 atm. High pressure balloons are those which fall into rated burst pressures above 12 atm. Burst pressure is determined by material selection, wall thickness and tensile strength.
The biocompatible metal stent props open blocked coronary arteries, keeping them from reclosing after balloon angioplasty. A balloon of appropriate size and pressure is first used to open the lesion. The process is repeated with a stent crimped on a second balloon. The second balloon may be a high pressure type of balloon, e.g., more than 12 atmospheres, to insure that the stent is fully deployed upon inflation. The stent is deployed when the balloon is inflated. The stent remains as a permanent scaffold after the balloon is withdrawn. A high pressure balloon is preferable for stent deployment because the stent must be forced against the artery's interior wall so that it will fully expand thereby precluding the ends of the stent from hanging down into the channel encouraging the formation of thrombus.
Although many stents are made of wire wound and bent into desired configurations, stents may also be formed using thin-walled tubes that are laser cut or otherwise formed to allow the tubes to be compressed into a smaller diameter for delivery to a desired location within a body lumen. Such stents, commonly referred to as tubular stents, provide advantages in terms of increased torsional stability and hoop strength as compared to stents formed from wires. One disadvantage, however, is that such stents typically exhibit limited longitudinal flexibility which can limit delivery through tortuous pathways and their deployment in curved body lumens.
As a result, a need exists for a stent that provides the longitudinal flexibility associated with wire-wound stents in combination with the hoop strength and torsional stability of a tubular stent.